dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jigsaw VS Riddler
The 38th Installment of Dragon Rap Battles Features The Riddler against Jigsaw alongside Billy The Puppet and later GLaDOS to see who is the better puzzle themed villain. But will the creator of puzzles, John Spilsbury , serve them all in a rap battle first? The Battle The Riddler: Riddle me this, two words but thousands of letters answer's the post office with angry letters for your sequels with no effort It's me, Edward Nigma, the definition of an Enigma While you dress for Chinese New Year as a Gothic Pigma Compare my raps to The Coffin Trap as you're about to be crushed I earn my rep in the Legion of Doom, while your victims remain unjust Before I let you go, first, I have a riddle for you today I can be cracked, can be made, can be told, can be played Jigsaw: The answer is a joke which is what you are if you think your games could get you this far From Meatpacking Plants to Nerve Gas Houses, I am an excellent commuter While your design in The Batman is a poor form of Alice Cooper I make a killing in the insurance, more than Matthew Lesko ever could Cause when the FBI finds me, I go Assassin's Creed on them in the hood Even mocked by Ivy as this Val killed mer of Jim Carrey's Enthusiasm but that will not matter to you because you'll be eager to go on and say Riddler: JOYGAS-OH SHIT! (Pig Mask Attacks) (Riddler wakes up in a dark room with a tied up but later free Dragonsblood23 who runs aways from The Riddler afterwards he finds a tape in a cupcake as he puts it in the TV, Billy The Puppet comes on) Billy The Puppet: Hello there Enigma, I'd like to play a game a game that you used to threaten others, the very same I see your sucess in listening to the tapes Coming from the deadly reference to the bullet in the cupcake you have one verse to beat me if you think you're the best but I find that hard since you had to cheat for a school contest unless you contain the wisdom teeth in order to S.U.R.V.I.V.E. cause if you don't, might as well be on the shotgun carousel ride I have Amanda and Hoffman while Query and Echo left your group As I Venus Fly Trap my foes, I'll be blowing more minds than Ice Cube You Reverse the bearings of my traps, so if this isn't the last time I hear your voice I'd suggest you Solve this riddle, live or die, make your choice The Riddler: I was suppose to be against John Kramer, this is quite a shame instead he brings out the puppet who has taken all of his fame you're legacy failed after your death with a poor choice in minions Since you choose The Mulder Rip Off and the killer of Little Gideon Now I would've hacked your monitors straight unto my cane controller But I SAW II many films that were coming this October If i can out think The Dark Knight, I can out think you in this fight Such as while I was rapping I saw through the walls, a black flashlight In which I see a riddle within these walls and in those words of metal I am better than God, More Evil than The Devil Poor people have me, Rich People Need Me, What Am I? The answer is nothing which is what you are from the secret door that you're inside! (Neurotoxins come out the holes through the walls confusing both Jigsaw and Riddler until it is revealed to be GLaDOS) GLaDOS: It seems my Neurotoxin has taken its latest victims who think they'll defeat the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System If you're Still Alive, congrats, but rapping against me won't be easy Compared to the brains of me, you two might as well eat a Moronic brand of Wheaties Like Cave Johnson, if I get Lemons, I'll be making Lemon Grenades No Morality Core Here, I'm Sarcastic with no emotions like an AI Ludgate These Lab Rats should've been Gone once my system has become awake but now you're my test subjects to test some portal guns for delicious Cake It would leave Nigma dicapitated more than his role in Nolan's Dark Knight and without a Companion Cube, Kramer might as well retry comitting suicide Luckily you know as much about flow as you know about logical contradictions Shoot you to the Moon in Space Core: SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE GLaDOS: to get scientifically efficiant (Another Foe Lowers the power of GLaDOS and its revealed to be John Spilsbury) John Spilsbury: The name is John Spilsbury and I came through all the trouble to battle the people I inspired who put a dark twist to my puzzles throw you in The Needle Pit faster than a fast cutting cam extract as one by one, I'll diss you all, and like the sphere, It's a Fact Start off with Little Caroline, whose sad security is left absurd But call me Hitchcock, as I'll send this mashed PotatOS to The Birds Now unto The Jigsaw Killer, who's really an Edgar Bergen disgrace Cause I've seen a better mix of puppets and puzzles at The Puzzle Place Now unlike him, you cured cancer from the Lazarus Pit and found Batman's identity through Triumph But when you betrayed Hush, things turned into shit as you forgot and thrown to Arkham Asylum King George The 3rd's Georgrapher has schooled these Gimmicky passovers Leave you all laying in the bathroom as this riddle is solved! GAME OVER! Trivia *The beat used in the first verses of this battle is called Dark Flute / Piano Orchestral {Street} Rap Beat and can be found here **The beat used in Billy The Puppet's verse is called Saw Theme Song HipHop instrumental and can be found here **The beat used in Riddler's 2nd verse is called "Riddle Me This" - {Creepy Piano Hiphop Beat} -(iinfynite) and can be found here **The beat used in GLaDOS' verse is called Robot - Instrumental and can be found here **The beat used in John Spilsbury's verse is called Epic Soulful Inspiring Rap Beat Hip Hop Instrumental 2015 - JP SOUNDZ and can be found here *This battle is so far Dragon's favorite. *This is the first royale in a DRB Category:Jigsaw VS Riddler Category:Season 4 Category:Dragon Rap Battles